My Beautiful Bessie
My Beautiful Bessie is a romance film. Background Bessie is beautiful. WHO DOESN'T THINK THAT? Plot Bessie is a beautiful person who loves nature and enjoys her daily walks on a spring morning. One day on her walk she bumps into some male, Julian, who is instantly shocked by her beauty. She giggles happily and skips back home. Julian is left in awe of how, a Bessie can be such a Bessie? Bessie continues on with her life but remembers Julian, and believes that they had a connection. He also feels the same way and questions his older sister, Miranda, about this. She winks and says that it is clear they are meant to be together forever. She snuggles herself and then leaves. Julian returns to Bessie's walking area one spring morning and waits for her. When she turns up, he pretends he hasn't seen her and pretends to jog. She passes by him and he stops, saying hello. She chuckles and they have a quick chat. Bessie gives him her phone number and smirks, before leaving. The next night, Julian is distressed on whether to call or text Bessie. At this moment his eleven siblings charge in and all start randomly talking at the same time. Julian is confused, panics, and passes out. They notice this and start to panic themselves, all running into each other and falling down. Once that is over with, four of his brothers carry him to the bathroom where they all start flinging water over him to wake him up. Not realising he has woken up, one of the smaller babies throws a bucket of hot water over him, which he girly screams about but is rescued by two of his other sisters. Now it is morningtime, and Bessie wakes up and checks her phone and finds no messages or calls. She is upset about this and once she is in the shower, has a quick cry to herself. However, she is heard by her twin brothers who once she comes out, grab her by the arms and lock her in their cave. The large headed one questions what she was doing, while the smaller headed one demands that she tells them. Bessie chuckles nervously and they both start to whisper to each other for a moment before lunging at her with NERF guns and she collapses on the bed. They chuckle and release her. Bessie is out once again on a walk when day and is dressed in a more depressing way, wearing all black when she usually wears bright pink outfits. She once again looks at her phone, sees nothing, and sighs sadly. She sits on the bench and starts to sob silently to herself. At this point, Julian appears and is horrified to find her crying. He rushes to her and asks what is wrong, to which she becomes raged. She jumps up, grabs him by the scruff, and dominant pinches him. He curls up into a ball and asks in a tiny voice what he did wrong. In response, she glares at him. Julian watches as he is stunned by the fact even while she's angered, she is still a stunner. Finally, he stands up and amorous hugs her. She is shocked but allows him to do so. Julian tells her that she is a once in a lifetime beauty, to which she pulls away and slaps him in anger. Julian believed everything was going okay but realises he must have done something wrong and starts to leave. However, Bessie stops him and questions him why he isn't asking why she is angry. He shrugs and so she she tells him it is because he never got in touch, and so she starts to cry. Julian collapses and curls into a ball once again. He mutters that he actually was kidnapped and kept in a cardboard for a while and so that is why he couldn't get in touch. Bessie can't believe what she is hearing and sits down beside him, giving him another amorous hug before...first kissing. Julian happily accepts the first kiss and once they have done so, Bessie lets him know that she forgives him and that she will protect him and make sure nobody kidnaps him again. Julian smirks and lets her know that it was actually just his crazed uncle who he murdered. Bessie is horrified and lunges away from him, to which Julian starts laughing, saying that he was only joking. Bessie and Julian both hug once again. The film moves on a year, and Julian wakes up one day and sees the stunning beauty beside him. As she wakes up, he strokes her cheek and she giggles. He goes for the kiss option and as the camera moves out, his thoughts shine through the volume. "My Beautiful Bessie" he speaks.